Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't All That Smart FMA
by shallowxsleep
Summary: For those of you who may have read my stories on KotokoHawkeyes account Side Account This is why he's not that smart. Series of 8 VERY Short stories. 6 of 8 Finished. Note: Kotoko is about 5 in these stories and Risou is about 18
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't All That Smart**

**VERSION 1: SAKE**

Kotoko: Nii-san, can you make me stronger?

Risou: -Drinking Sake-

-Thinks and smirks- Ya. Drink this… -Hands over Sake-

Kotoko: Isn't that bad?

Risou: No! Of coarse note! This is a power drink. It'll make you a lot stronger!

Kotoko: -Takes a sip- Ew… Its too strong

Risou: You'll get used to it. Just keep drinking

Kotoko: -Twitch- Ew –Sip- Ew –Sip-

Mother: Kotoko… What are you drinking?

Kotoko: A power drink Nii-San gave me to make me stronger…

Mother: -Takes bottle- This is sake! Risiou! Did you give your brother sake?

Risou: -Snore-

Mother: Risou!

Risou: Huh? What? Hey why do you have my drink?

Mother: Kotoko was drinking it. You gave it to him!

Risou: Did not. He probably took it from

-Pretends to go back to sleep to let Kotoko get in trouble-


	2. Chapter 2

**More Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't All That Smart**

**VERSION 2: THIEF**

Kotoko: -At store- Ooo! Shiny!

Risou: -With Kotoko- Take it…

Kotoko: You'll buy it for me?

Risou: Uh… It's… Free…

Kotoko: Really? –Takes item-

Risou: Yep! Now walk out of the store and it's paid for

Kotoko: -Walks out of store with item-

-Beeping Noise-

Police: You'll have to come with us kid

Kotoko: Why?

Police: Because you're stealing

Kotoko: -Points at Risou- Nii-San said it's free

Police: Sir, did you tell your little brother this is free?

Risou: I don't even know that kid

Kotoko: Yea you do!

Risou: -Whispers- Play along… -Says out loud- Take him away! –Snicker-


	3. Chapter 3

**And Yet More Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't All That Smart**

**VERSION 3: CAKE**

Kotoko: I'm hungry

Risou: There is a cake in the fridge

Kotoko: Mother says not to eat it though!

Risou: No. She said it _**is**_ ok

Kotoko: -Smiles- Yay! –Pulls cake out-

Risou: -Takes a little and smears it on Kotoko's mouth then ate the rest-

Mother: My cake…

Kotoko: Nii-San ate it!

Risou: -No signs of cake on his face-

Mother: Right

Kotoko: No really! He ate it all!

Mother: I'll believe you if you could prove it…

Kotoko: Nii-San admit it!

Risou: Admit what?

Kotoko: Admit you ate it!

Risou: Ate what?

Kotoko: You ate the cake!

Risou: See ya! –Leaves Kotoko to get punished-


	4. Chapter 4

**Some More Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't All That Smart**

**VERSION 4: BULLIES**

Risou: -Points to bullies- See those guys? They are talking smack behind your back. Go tell them off!

Kotoko: Ya! I'll tell them off! –Walks over to bullies-

Bully #1: Hey. A runt is trying to ruin our fun!

Kotoko: -Glare- Why you talking bout me behind my back?!

Bully #2: We were?

Bully #3: Who are you?

Kotoko: I am the person who will make you wish you were dead!

Bully #2: Oh really?

All bully: -Balls fists and beats Kotoko up-

Kotoko: Whaaaa! Nii-San! Help me! They hurt me! –Sniffle-

Risou: Oh?

Kotoko: -Sniffle- It hurts…

Risou: Tough luck! –Walks away-


	5. Chapter 5

**Reasons Why Kotoko Is Not Uberly Smart**

**VERSION 5: BAD GRADE**

Kotoko: Nii-San, I have an F at school. Can you help me to be smarter?

Risou: Alright. I'll show you the painless easy way to do so –snicker-

Kotoko: Yay! Nii-San's the best!

Risou: I know I am… Now, you see that big old rock? Well, you have to trip on it. When you fall you'll become a little bit smarter. Do that over and over and you'll be a genious!

Kotoko: But tripping hurts…

Risou: That's a magical rock. When you trip over it, it won't hurt!

Kotoko: Really?

Risou: Yep

Kotoko: Ok… If you say so… -Trip- Ow –Trip- Ow –Trip- Ow…

Risou: -Laughing hysterically-

Kotoko: Nii-San… Why are there three of you now?


	6. Chapter 6

**And Yet Even More Reasons Why Kotoko Isn't That Smart**

**VERSION 6: VANDALISM**

Risou: -At Kotoko's school- Spray the walls with this

Kotoko: Sensei says that's bad

Risou: She lies remember? And it's for an art show

Kotoko: Oh yeah… What should I put?

Risou: Your name…

Kotoko: Ok. –Starts spraying his name-

Risou: -Watches-

-Next Day-

Risou: -At home-

Kotoko: -At school-

Teacher: Kotoko… Come here

Kotoko: -Walks over-

Teacher: I saw your name sprayed on the walls

Kotoko: Did you like it?

Teacher: No! You have detention for four weeks!

Kotoko: Why? Nii-San said its for an art show!

Teacher: Too bad!

Kotoko: Meanie!


End file.
